headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed: Chick Flick
; David Simkins; Constance M. Burge | starring = Shannen Doherty; Holly Marie Combs; Alyssa Milano; Greg Vaughan; Dorian Gregory | previous = "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans" | next = "Ex Libris" }} "Chick Flick" is the eighteenth episode of season two of the supernatural dramedy series Charmed and the forty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Schultz with a screenplay written by Chris Levinson and Zack Estrin. It first aired on the WB Network on April 20th, 2000. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 4399039 * This is the first episode of Charmed directed by Michael Schultz. It is his only episode from season two. He directs two episodes of the series in total. * Zack Estrin and Chris Levinson take over as co-producers, replacing Valerie and Vivian Mayhew. Quotes * Phoebe Halliwell: Here I am talking about the shortage of perfect men and in orbs yours. * Piper Halliwell: I found one of the good guys. * Leo Wyatt: Unfortunately, I'm here to talk about the bad guys. * Phoebe Halliwell: No shortage of those. * Leo Wyatt: Yeah, they sent for me last night so I could warn you. * Piper Halliwell: Okay, fill in the blank: it's the demon of ... * Leo Wyatt: ... illusion. .... * Prue Halliwell: Yeah, well, the house is a mess again. I mean, how come we can't fight the demon of cleanliness or the demon of housekeeping, or even that really big, bald guy, Mr. Clean? I would so totally take him on. * Piper Halliwell: What I don't get is the order of things. Don't we usually start some place dark and dreary and then end up at the manor for the big old vanquish? * Phoebe Halliwell: Wait a minute. He followed me home. I knew I recognized him from somewhere. He was at the movies and then he followed me home. * Prue Halliwell: Well, he had a reason to attack us, so he would have found us sooner or later. * Piper Halliwell: But the question is why? I mean, we usually don't vanquish someone without knowing who, what, where, when... * Prue Halliwell: Well, what about the how? How did you know how to vanquish him? * Phoebe Halliwell: Well, remember the spell that we used for the bunyip? Well, I just combined that with the one for the demon with the horn coming out of his... * Piper Halliwell: Forehead? * Phoebe Halliwell: Yep. .... * Darryl Morris: So is it over? * Piper Halliwell: Not even close. We don't know how many more are out there and we have no way of stopping the demon from tampering with the audiences, so... * Darryl Morris: You used the 'd' word again. * Piper Halliwell: Sorry. See also External Links * * * * "Chick Flick" at the Charmed Wiki ---- Category:2000 television episodes